the music
by trystrike
Summary: In an alternate universe where Darwin,Carrie,Gumball and Penny never met they will all audition for a competion to make a band and watch them become a band,go on Britains got talent and their first gig
1. Chapter 1

**first of all I would like to thank those who voted on my poll and this was an idea I had for a while but I knew it would be better to do just one of the ideas I had so there wouldn't be so many hiatus's and just note this is set in a universe where Gumball,Penny,Darwin and Carrie never met in school and are all 17 and darwin has the hair he had from "the voice" **

**musical abilities:**

**Darwin:drums and robotic/normal singing voice**

**Gumball: bass,electric and acoustic guitars and singing **

**Penny:singing and keyboard/piano**

**Carrie:singing and electric guitar**

Gumball was in his room playing his electric guitar as it was hobbie to play one of his guitars _if only I had a chance to be a famous musician then my life would be perfect_ "Gumball dinner's ready!" his mum called "just a second"he replied and ,as if the gods heard his prayer, he felt his phone vibrate and when he looked he saw an add "huh"

Darwin was playing his drums and singing in an auto tuned voice on the street to get money for his poor family"were up all night to get lucky were up all night to get lucky"he then threw a mike to the crowd as he always did in a performance and a bunch of people jumped trying to catch it but a ghost girl flew up and grabbed it and sang beautifully "we came so far to become who we are".after the performance Darwin went to talk to the girl "hey didn't get your name" "carries the name"Carrie answered "so I was thinking would you like to sing with me more often?cause you got a beautiful singing voice"Darwin asked "su-"she was cut off when a flier hit her face making her groan in frustration but then showed Darwin when she realized what it was.

Penny had just come back from a depressing performance on the Britain's got words of simon cowl still echoed in her head _you need to be in a group because you are good but you just need to be in a group or at least a duo with one or more other singers. _she lay in her bed thinking_ but where am I supposed to be get a group? _she asked herself "hey penny you might want to see this" her dad said taking her to a TV where an advert was on it.

all of the adverts said the following:

do you have musical talent?

Do you want to be in an awesome band?

then go to our music studio in London where many people like you will go through four rounds and each round we will then have you play music with someone and if we think you're good together you will be with them and when it comes to our final round we'll see which of the bands is the best and then you can either be an official band or go on Britains got talent next year and then become a band

Gumball the thought about this "this is my chance to be famous" "GUMBALL WATTERSON COME IN HERE AND HAVE YOUR DINNER NOW!"Nicole yelled making Gumball cringe at the sound "hey mum"Gumball said as he ate his diner "yes honey"Nicole replied "I saw this add on my phone and it's my opportunity to be in a famous band"Gumball explained and passed his phone to Nicole who read the add "oh yeah...I think this would be a great idea"Nicole answered "YES!"Gumball excitedly jumping on the table with his fists raised "GUMBALL WATTERSON!GET OFF OF THE TABLE AND EAT YOUR FOOD!" Nicole yelled and after dinner Gumball booked an apartment in London and packed his things and the second he walked out there was a taxi driving past "HEY YO TAXI!"Gumball yelled and the taxi swerved to the left and hit a house starting a fire "oooh I think I'll take the bus"Gumball said cringing.

Darwin and Carrie looked at each other and nodded and Carrie called her parents on her phone and Darwin ran off "wait, where are you going?"Carrie asked "to ask my parents if I can enter"Darwin answered "don't you have a phone?"Carrie asked "well no I come from a poor family and that's why I play drums on the street so I can earn money"Darwin answered "but how did you get those drums?"Carrie asked again "there was a sign that said 'please take' so we took it"Darwin answered and went to his parents again and Carrie had a look of sympathy on her face when her phone answered "hello mum? yeah I need to ask you something"and Carrie explained everything "so can I go?really!? thank you!"Carrie said and hung up and teleported somewhere and came back with a few bags and she saw Darwin come back with a bag as well and they nodded "wait a are we supposed to get there?"Darwin asked and Carrie said"teleportation"and grabbed Darwin and they disappeared in a light "this is Egypt"Darwin said while they were on the great sphinx and they disappeared again "this is New York"Darwin said on the statue of liberty and once again they disappeared "this is Paris"Darwin said under the Eiffel Tower "hmm romantic"Carrie said making Darwin blush causing Carrie to laugh while they teleported once more "here we are, London"Carrie said "wait we left my drums"Darwin pointed out making Carrie groan.

After penny walked back to her room and layed down on her bed "Penny this another chance for you to be famous for your singing"her dad said "dad I don't think I can take another failure"Penny said making her dad sigh "look penny they said you needed a group and being in a band is all about being in a group"her dad explained making penny smile "okay I'll do it"

**and there you have it my part peoples and if you want you can suggest any songs you want them to sing for the auditions**


	2. party and gumball

**musical abilities:**

**Darwin:drums and robotic/normal singing voice**

**Gumball: bass,electric and acoustic guitars and singing **

**Penny:singing and keyboard/piano**

**Carrie:singing and electric guitar**

It was the party for the people that entered the competition and _everyone _was having fun.

Darwin was drinking some soda and bumped into someone "Oh man I'm sorry for that!"this person turned out to be Gumball "It's cool man"Darwin said shrugging "so you wanna play some darts?"Gumball asked "what's darts?" Darwin asked "well"

**15 minutes of explaining darts later**

"and that's how you play"Gumball concluded "okay I'll take that offer" Darwin said and threw three darts at the treble 20 "whoa you got 180 on your first try!"Gumball exclaimed "is that good?"Darwin asked "it's the highest you can get!" Gumball explained and they heard a _180 _and they turned to a TV which showed a darts player with multicoloured hair "Who's that?" Darwin asked "A darts player nicknamed Snakebite he's the 6th best in the world"Gumball explained.

Penny was listening to music on her MP3 player when Tobias came over and was about to put his arm around her when she moved "hey babe did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Tobias flirted "did it hurt when they dropped you when you were a baby?" Penny insulted "You can only pretend for so long so why don't you just stop right now?"Tobias said and leaned out to kiss her but a book was slammed in his face by Penny and she walked away and when she passed Gumball he looked lovestruck "dude are you okay?" Darwin asked waving a hand in his face and Gumball fainted "weird" Darwin said and he saw Carrie "Hi Carrie" Darwin greeted "oh hey Darwin are you nervous?"Carrie asked "yeah kinda but try not to show it cause it'll end up badly if you do"Darwin said "great advice and is your friend there all right?" Carrie asked "yeah he's just a little lovestruck"Darwin answered making Carrie giggle a bit._ man she's cute... WAIT DID I JUST CALL HER CUTE?! _Darwin thought

* * *

It was the first round and Gumball was first and the judges were miss simian,newspaper guy,hectors mum and hot dog guy.

Gumball walked on stage with his bass guitar"hello I'm Gumball and I'll be singing hey brother" Gumball said and sang amazingly

Heeeey Brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Heeeey Sister, know that water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Ooo if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Heeeey Brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Heeeey Sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
Ooo if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

What if I'm far from home?  
Oh Brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh Sister I will help you out!  
Ooo if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Heeeey Brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Heeeey Sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
Ooo if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

What if I'm far from home?  
Oh Brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh Sister I will help you out!  
Ooo if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Gumball finished and the judges said what they think "I hated it because you were in it watterson. F- !" was miss simians response which Gumball saw coming "I think you were very good you've got alot of talent so I say yes" was hot dog guys response "you're almost there but not quite but I think with practise you'll get there so it's a yes"was newspaper guys response "you're not good."Gumballs ey're great" was hectors mums response which meant Gumball was in and he went "wwooooooooooooohhhhhh"in celebration andd high fived Darwin who was next.

**well there it is so review or be trystriked**


End file.
